Enel
Name: Enel Origin: One Piece Classification: Ex-God of Skypiea, God of Fairy Vearth (the moon), Logia Devil Fruit user Gender: Male Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, dexterity, mastered the Rumble Rumble Fruit, a Logia - type Devil Fruit which allows him to create, control, and become lightning, using his abilities Enel can create voltages up to 200 million to shock his opponents with on a whim, he can also create large streams of pure lightning for large scale destruction, can also mold his lightning into any shape he so desires, Haki (Kenbunshoku Haki or Mantra as it is called in Skypiea, Enel's sensing abilities extend to a country-wide scale), experienced staff fighter, Logia intangibility, can live without air (assuming there is no air in space in One Piece) Weaknesses: Contact with insulators forces him to stay in human form, cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. His megalomania tends to make him underestimate his opponent Destructive Capability: Multi city block level by himself, island level+ with his Arc Maxim Strength: 100+ tons (capable of clashing repeatedly with Monkey D. Luffy, could kick upward a 700 ton gold ball) Range: At least 10 kilometers Durability: At least large building level Speed: Hypersonic in human form, massively hypersonic (speed of lightning) movement speed, when he is in his Logia form Stamina: Large, was able to keep up with Luffy for a long period of time Intelligence: Designed the Ark Maxim Standard Equipment: Gold staff, Cloud Dial 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Goro Goro no Mi (Rumble Rumble Fruit): A Logia - type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to transform into lightning at will as well as control it. The fruit's major strength, as with other Logia fruits, is that it allows the user to produce as well as become the element they control. In this case, Enel is able to produce as well as become lightning. With this in mind, Enel is able to create lightning-based attacks. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into lightning and allowing the attack to pass through him. Turning into lightning can also have the added effect of electrocuting an opponent. The user is also able to travel at a lightning fast speed and instantly reach distant places by turning into lightning. While seemingly all powerful, its unique weakness however is rubber, since it is a natural insulator. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Enel is not one of these people. 1 - Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next 2 - 5, 10, 20, 30, 50, 60, 100, Max 200 Million Volt Vari: Eneru releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. "Vari" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound the electricity makes. 3 - Thunder Alchemy: Enel uses his Goro Goro no Mi powers to heat and melt metal and then reshape it into anything he desires. During his battle with Luffy he used this attack to change his gold staff into a trident. 4 - El Thor: Enel's most powerful normal attack, it has vaporized a city block. Enel focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge lightning bolt crashing down from the sky. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. With his Arc Maxim: 1 - Deathpiea: A massive thunderstorm. With it Eneru can rain lightning down on the land below him. 2 - Raigou: Also known as "The Advent of Thunder." Enel creates an enormous ball of lightning powerful enough to vaporize an island.